Beginning
by Chocoerz
Summary: Jika doa Yoongi terkabulkan sedangkan doanya untuk mendapat tambahan dana agar bisa membuat orang tuanya tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar tidak, akan Seokjin gantung Yoongi di atas pohon cemara yang secara ajaib bisa tumbuh di taman dekat toko roti miliknya. Namjin couple/Namjoon/Seokjin/BTS/GS. (Prequel dari Destroyer, kalo belum tau silakan baca:)) [Slight: MinYoon].
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY!**

.

.

Kisah ini di mulai enam tahun yang lalu. Catatan, ini bukan kisah putri disney walau kalimat pertamanya menggambarkannya begitu, ok? Kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya. Jika kau kembali ke enam tahun yang lalu, maka kau belum bisa menemukan kebersamaan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Memang kau kira mereka tidak pernah tidak saling mengenal? Sebelum kau mengenal seseorang kau pasti tidak mengenalnya pada kali pertama, begitu pula dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Ini bermula di sebuah toko roti kecil di Paju. Jika kau ingin tahu Paju itu di mana, Paju itu berada di luar Seoul. Jangan bayangkan toko roti sebesar tous les jours, karena toko roti itu.. toko roti milik Seokjin dan besarnya hanya setengah dari toko roti dengan nama besar itu. Dan jangan bayangkan hidup Seokjin sebagai anak dari sebuah pengusaha yang hidupnya bergelimangan harta, karena di sini, ayah Seokjin bekerja sebagai.. mantan pemilik toko roti milik Seokjin.

Ya, pendapatan mereka hanya berasal dari usaha roti itu. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi tidak, karena adik Seokjin sedang bekerja keras untuk lulus tahun ini agar bisa membantu kakaknya dengan bekerja sebagai pegawai bank. Tapi hidup tanpa gelimangan harta bukan pertanda dari ketidak-bahagiaan jika kau mulai berpikir bahwa hidup Seokjin di selimuti oleh kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Memang keluarganya hidup sederhana, tapi mereka hidup bahagia dan sejahtera. Mereka menanam sayur dan berternak ayam, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Kembali pada toko roti Seokjin.

Memang toko roti milik Seokjin kecil, tapi _hey_.. jangan hanya menilai dari luar. Toko roti milik Seokjin itu terkenal meski memang tidak se-terkenal tous les jours. Kualitas itu yang paling di cari di daerah toko roti milik Seokjin berada dan karena Seokjin adalah pemanggang yang handal, tidak heran toko rotinya selalu terisi dengan pelanggan setiap harinya. Um koreksi, tidak setiap hari, karena Seokjin menutup tokonya setiap libur nasional.

Tambahan, .Seokjin tidak bekerja sendiri, dia dibantu oleh teman berwajah dingin namun lembek di dalamnya.

"Min Yoongi!" Itu namanya.

"Ya?"

"Jimin kembali lagi dan memberikanmu ini.. lagi." Seokjin menyerahkan amplop merah dengan pita hijau yang dia dapat tadi pagi pada Yoongi yang mengulurkan tangannya. Dan seperti yang sudah Seokjin duga, Yoongi berdecak. Sudah dua bulan ini Yoongi mendapat seorang penggemar, aih, Seokjin gemas dengan wajah _chubby_ penggemar Yoongi itu. Sepertinya bocah laki-laki dengan nama Jimin itu berhasil melihat ke dalam bendungan es yang Yoongi bangun pada luar dirinya. Sebenarnya Jimin itu baik, Seokjin mengenalnya sebagai teman lama Taehyung-adik Seokjin-. Hanya saja Yoongi memang kepala batu, gadis itu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pernah berurusan dengan pria, laki-laki, atau semacamnya, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.. katanya.

Seokjin yakin itu bisa diubah, hanya masalah waktu saja.

"Ini bahkan belum natal, dasar bocah bodoh. Apa dia tidak bisa fokus kuliah saja?"

"Dia sudah lulus, asal kau tahu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Dan dia sedang mencari pekerjaan agar bisa mengumpulkan uang dan melamarmu."

Seharusnya Seokjin menahan ucapannya sampai Yoongi selesai dengan minumannya agar _counter_ tidak dibasahi dengan air hangat dari mulut gadis itu. "Aish, bersihkan itu!" Tentu saja Seokjin kesal, Seokjin itu pecinta kebersihan dan tidak tahan melihat walau hanya beberapa debu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Jangan salahkan Seokjin, itu sudah mendarah daging dari orang tuanya.

"Kau yang membuatku mengeluarkannya kembali! Ish, kudoakan kau berjodoh dengan orang dengan sifat berlawanan denganmu!"

Jika doa Yoongi terkabulkan sedangkan doanya untuk mendapat tambahan dana agar bisa membuat orang tuanya tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar tidak, akan Seokjin gantung Yoongi di atas pohon cemara yang secara ajaib bisa tumbuh di taman dekat toko roti miliknya.

"Aku harap tidak, aku bisa mati jika hidup dengan orang seperti itu. Bayangkan, membersihkan kekacauan yang bukan kau ciptakan, cih.. aku bukan pelayan." Gerutu Seokjin. Jika Seokjin sudah menggerutu biasanya Yoongi akan terkekeh diam-diam, karena Seokjin terlihat menggemaskan tapi sayangnya Yoongi langsung mendapat sebuah pukulan di kepalanya jika Seokjin menangkapnya menggambarkan bahwa dirinya menggemaskan. Awalnya Seokjin tidak seperti itu, mungkin itu efek dari sembilan tahun pertemanan mereka?

"Apa kau jadi pergi ke Seoul?"

Seokjin berhenti mengelap kaca dan menatap Yoongi sedih, "Ya, sayangnya harus. Taehyung terus merengek padaku agar datang pada kelulusannya nanti." Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengerucutkan diri. Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung karena membuatnya meninggalkan toko, orang tuanya, dan Yoongi. Ah.. tidak, Seokjin tidak akan tega melihat adiknya sendiri terkena kutukan. Aih, adiknya yang merepotkan..

"Kalau kau kembali nanti jangan lupa membawa calon su-"

"Enyah kau!"

Puk.

"Ya! Kain itu belum di cuci sebulan! Ah.. wajahku.."

"Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat buka tokonya, sebentar lagi semuanya datang."

.

.

.

Ini dia yang mungkin kalian cari di sini, Kim Namjoon yang masih berumur 22 tahun, yang masih bimbang dalam tawaran ayahnya dalam urusan pekerjaan. Apa yang harus dia putuskan.. menjadi direktur di bawah pimpinan ayahnya? Atau mencoba pekerjaan lain.. seperti direktur dari perusahaan milik ayahnya Hoseok mungkin? Hoseok pasti juga tidak akan keberatan jika dia merebut sedikit perhatian dari ayahnya bukan?

Secara, Namjoon itu bisa merebut semua perhatian dengan wajah dan otaknya, eheh..

"Kenapa termenung seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" Namjoon itu sudah jatuh pada kelembutan ibunya ketika bicara bahkan sejak dia masih mengemut _teether_ , ekhm.. sebenarnya dia tidak begitu yakin, bahkan dia tidak pernah ingat masa-masa itu. Mungkin.. sejak dia mulai berhenti mengompol pada umur lima tahun? Yah, gunakan saja itu sebagai gambaran.

"Hanya memikirkan tawaran ayah."

"Tawaran ayah membuatmu bingung? Bahkan kau tidak ragu-ragu ketika teman anehmu itu menawarkan _blue movie_." ok, Namjoon tahu itu sindiran dan dia merasa tersindir. Itu memang salahnya ok, tapi apa perlu diungkit kembali? Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, sebuah batu loncatan yang hanya dia gunakan ketika ingin melompat. Itu kesalahan 'kecil' yang membuatnya belajar, bahwa jika kau menonton _blue movie_ , maka jangan berharap hidupmu akan damai. Jangan berpikir bahwa Namjoon sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya, dia menyesal.. yah 45% menyesal dan sisanya tidak. Film itu juga mendidik baginya, dia jadi tahu cara.. kau tahu? Lupakan saja, ratingnya tidak akan pas jika dilanjutkan.

"Kau sudah besar, yakinkan saja dirimu dan buat keputusan."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya dan terkekeh, "Kurasa nasihat itu lebih cocok untuk ibu ketika membeli tas."

"Itu cocok juga untukmu."

Namjoon bangun dari duduknya, "Ibu tahu? Sepertinya aku akan mandi dan menyegarkan diri saja, itu lebih baik daripada berdebat tentang sebuah nasihat." Namjoon tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya setelah memberikan ibunya sebuah ciuman manis di pipi wanita berumur setengah abad lebih itu.

Sekarang pertanyaannya.. apa mandi membantunya?

Yah.. sedikit.

Mungkin jika dibuat menjadi persentase, itu sekitar.. 15% membantu dan sisanya tidak. Tapi membantu ataupun tidak itu bukanlah masalah, karena Namjoon belum mandi selama setengah hari ini. Apa pilihanmu? _Bathtub_ atau shower? Kalau Namjoon lebih memilih _bathtub_ , kenapa? Itu mengurangi resiko tangannya menghancurkan, merusak, mengacaukan, atau gunakan kata lain yang bermakna sama dengan itu. Jika menggunakan _bathtub_ , yang perlu Namjoon lakukan hanya memutar keran dan relaks setelahnya. Memang resikonya masih ada, dia bisa saja merusak keran _bathtub_ -nya, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan shower masih lebih mudah _bathtub_. Jika Namjoon menggunakan shower, maka resiko dari.. kebocoran pipa, putusnya selang, patahnya keran dari shower itu akan menguras lebih banyak uang dibandingkan kerusakan _bathtub_.

Yang memiliki sifat menghancurkan itu tangannya, bukan bokongnya, jadi tidak ada masalah dengan _bathtub_ , ok?

"Haah, airnya hangat, tapi hatiku dingin."

Oh.. jangan beripikir bahwa Namjoon menggelikan, dia itu hanya kesepian. Meski dia mempunyai segalanya, tapi hatinya tidak memiliki segalanya. Hatinya butuh seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam sana. Cukup, itu menggelikan setelah dilihat lagi. Intinya, Namjoon akan segera mencari pendamping hidup setelah urusan pekerjaan selesai.

Tapi.. siapa?

.

.

.

"Seokjin! Roti pisangnya habis, bisa tolong panggang lagi?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Perlukah ini kulanjut atau.. ngga perlu? Saran untuk cerita ke depannya akan sangat membantu, jadi kalau ada yang punya ide silakan ditulis di kolom review, atau kalo ada yang kurang dari cerita ini silakan beri tahu :) Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita ini :) Namjin is life hehe.. Have a nice day! :) Peace.**


	2. Meet You

**Meet You**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Seokjin! Roti pisangnya habis, bisa tolong panggang lagi?!"

Seokjin rasanya ingin berteriak, punggungnya terasa seperti akan patah.. sakit sekali. Tapi tidak apa, dia akan mendapat banyak keuntungan di hari terakhir ini. Seokjin sudah bilang bahwa dia akan pergi ke Seoul bukan? Dia akan butuh banyak uang untuk menyewa sebuah rumah berhubung kelulusan Taehyung masih satu bulan lagi.

"Yoongi! Adonannya habis!"

Setelah itu Seokjin dapat mendengar suara kekecewaan dari pelanggan yang ada di luar. Seokjin sama sekali belum melangkah keluar dari ruang memanggang, dia penasaran berapa banyak orang yang mengantri di luar sana. Apa 100? Atau lebih? Yang jelas dia sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk besar adonan. Satu mangkuk bisa membuat kurang lebih tiga puluh roti.

"Yoongi, ad- Astaga!"

Ini mimpi atau apa? Kenapa ada banyak pria?

"Ekhm.. kalian.. sedang apa?" Bagaimana Seokjin tidak heran.. semua pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum lebar penuh arti. Artinya? Mana Seokjin tahu, dia 'mengasingkan diri' selama lebih dari lima jam. Seokjin tahu selama itulah dia berada dalam ruang memanggang juga berkat jam yang dia pajang dekat meja kasir, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah mengira bahwa saat itu adalah tahun 2040. Ok, terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau Kim Seokjin? Yaaah, kau secantik yang Jimin katakan."

"Berikan aku nomormu!"

"Hai cantik."

Di antara banyaknya pria-pria ini.. di mana si pucat-cantik-Yoongi? Seharusnya dia menutup toko setelah semua roti habis, bukan malah membiarkan semua pria ini di dalam toko untuk.. ekhm, 'mengantri'. Seokjin bukan seorang wanita yang pemarah, tapi sekarang dia marah, karena seorang Min Yoongi lalai akan tugasnya.

" _Noona_! Aku ingin nomormu!"

"Aku juga!"

"A-"

"Diam!"

Mata Seokjin menatap nyalang semua pria yang ada di toko. "Apa mau kalian dan kenapa kalian bisa tahu aku?"

"Park Jimin, teman kami yang merekomendasikan toko rotimu dan kami juga tertarik karena dia bilang kau sangat cantik. Dia benar! Kau sangat cantik!"

Boleh jujur? Sebenarnya.. ekhm, Seokjin sangat suka pujian. Jangan salahkan Seokjin yang sudah sadar sejak dulu bahwa dia itu cantik. Memang sadar akan kesempurnaan diri sendiri itu salah? Jadi, walaupun marah, Seokjin juga sangat senang di saat yang sama.

"Pertama, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, kedua.., di mana temanku?"

"Temanmu yang pucat itu?"

"Yang sangat cantik tapi masih kurang sedikit cantik darimu?"

Boleh Seokjin minta plester? Haruskah dia mendengar semua hal tidak berguna itu?

"Terserah kalian mau menyebutkan ciri-cirinya seperti apa, tapi.. ya. Di mana dia?"

"Dia keluar dengan Jimin ke taman! Kurasa.."

.

.

.

Boleh Namjoon katakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan yang pernah Tuhan berikan padanya? Coba dengar.. sehabis sarapan, dia dipaksa membaca koran. Ya, dipaksa, oleh ayahnya. Telinga Namjoon ingin berdenging rasanya ketika ayahnya berkata, "Kau sudah dewasa dan akan bekerja, kau harus tahu kabar terbaru dari dunia bisnis. Tinggalkan komik, atau sastra-sastra yang tidak berguna itu." Maaf, tapi komik dan sastra yang memanjakan matanya selama sepuluh tahun itu sangat berguna. Dia belajar banyak hal dari buku-buku itu, tentang hidup, tentang cinta, tentang pertemanan, tentang.. ekhm, lupakan yang satu ini.

Tapi, karena Namjoon adalah anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak melawan dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan padanya. Dia menghabiskan dua jam untuk membaca tiga koran, oh dia juga menelan semua ledekan ibunya tentang betapa bodohnya dia karena terlalu terbawa omongan ayahnya hingga menghabiskan dua jam hanya utuk membaca koran. Ah.., sebenarnya yang mana yang harus Namjoon lakukan?

"Tinggalkan koran-koran itu dan pergi keluar."

Tangan Namjoon melipat kertas abu-abu itu, lalu menatap ibunya heran, "Memang apa yang harus kulakukan di luar?" Jangan berpikir bahwa dia bodoh. Seumur hidupnya, Namjoon hanya belajar, bukan ke luar, mendatangi mall, bersenang-senang atau semacamnya. Hidup itu hanya sekali dan Namjoon menginginkan masa depan yang cerah dalam hidupnya, jadi belajar adalah jawaban yang tepat baginya, benar bukan?

"Pergilah keluar kota jika kau tidak mau bersenang-senang seperti anak seumuranmu. Cari tempat yang tenang dan bagi informasi tempat itu dengan ibu."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar ibu juga bisa ke sana."

"Eish.., Paman Seo! Tolong siapkan mobil!"

.

.

.

"YA! MIN YOONGI!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!.. Ja- jangan marah padaku.."

" _Noona_ , marah padaku saja."

Seokjin menatap nyalang Jimin. Memang yang salah bocah itu, Seokjin hanya ingin menyeret Yoongi kembali ke toko. "Ya, _noona_ ingin marah padamu. Kenapa kau menyeret Yoongi? Kenapa kau membawa teman-temanmu ke toko? Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka tentang _noona_? Kau tidak tahu kalau itu berbahaya?!" Persetan dengan Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura yang menyedihkan. Seokjin marah dan hanya ingin marah untuk saat ini.

"Aku.. pergi ke Seoul besok, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi _noona_ , sebentar saja."

Seokjin memang ingin marah saat ini, tapi kalau bocah itu seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa marah ish..

"Aish, baiklah. Yoongi, temani bocah ini, biar aku yang menutup toko."

"Seokjin.. kembali kau. Ya!"

Persetan dengan pekerjaan Yoongi, persetan dengan kepergiannya yang kebetulan sama dengan Jimin, kenapa? Karena sepertinya berandal-berandal kecil yang tadi 'mengantri' di tokonya mengambil catatan nomor pribadinya. Ah.. sial.. seharusnya hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang dia pernah dia alami, aish.. persetan, lagipula yang memberikannya keuntungan besar adalah berandal-berandal kecil itu. Seokjin bisa apa? Yang mereka inginkan nomornya.. anggaplah sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Seokjin! Seokjin!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak.."

"Maaf, tapi bocah itu yang menyeretku."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau marah?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Ya, tapi bukan padamu. Sudahlah, lagipula apa pentingnya? Besok pagi sekali aku berangkat, jadi ini," Seokjin memberikan beberapa lembaran uang dari mesin kasir, "Ini bayaranmu bulan ini."

"Simpan saja untukmu, aku tidak perlu itu, yah.. sebenarnya sejak dulu aku tidak perlu itu."

"Tetap saja-"

"Simpan untukmu atau aku tidak akan membantumu lagi."

Kalau Yoongi tidak mau membantunya siapa lagi yang mau? Tokonya harus tetap buka walau dia pergi.

"Terserah padamu.."

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, kenapa?"

Bolehkah Seokjin berteriak? Baiklah.. dia tidak sepenuhnya menganggap nomornya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas keuntungan yang berandal-berandal itu berikan padanya. Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada nomornya, seperti.. memberikannya pada orang jahat? Gangster dan sebagainya.. ah, Seokjin belum ingin mati.

"Lupakan saja. Ah, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali, tapi tolong jaga toko dan keluargaku."

"Pasti. Kau mau aku berkunjung ke rumahmu berapa kali seminggu? Tiga kali? Empat kali? Atau setiap hari?"

"Terserah saja."

"Kurasa setiap hari saja, berhubung orang tuaku tidak akan peduli sama sekali."

Ah, setiap kali Seokjin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi hatinya terasa seperti diiris. Seokjin memang teman Yoongi, tapi dia tidak tahu di mana Yoongi tinggal atau seperti apa keluarganya, satu-satunya hal yang Yoongi tahu hanya bahwa orang tua Yoongi tidak peduli dengan anaknya sendiri. Seokjin tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi Yoongi bukanlah seorang pembohong dan Seokjin tahu itu, jadi percaya pada Yoongi adalah keputusan yang Seokjin buat sejak bertemu dengan Yoongi yang melamun di taman dua tahun yang lalu.

Seokjin bergerak untuk memeluk Yoongi, "Aku akan merindukanmu, gadis pucat." Tangannya menepuk pundak Yoongi lembut. Tadinya Seokjin pikir Yoongi tidak akan membalas pelukanya mengingat.. gadis itu benci hal-hal manis. Tapi tidak, Yoongi membalas pelukannya dan.. itu terasa begitu hangat.

"Yoong,"

"Hm?"

"Jimin sangat beruntung, pelukanmu begitu hangat."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"Paman, kapan kita sampai? Sudah siang.. aku lapar."

Namjoon memang berumur 22 tahun, tapi jika perutnya sudah berbunyi maka dia akan menjadi Kim Namjoon berumur lima tahun yang hanya mengeluh dan merengek ketika lapar. Jika saja yang bersamanya kali ini adalah ibunya, sudah dipastikan kepala Namjoon tidak akan selamat dari benjolan kecil karya tangan ibunya. Tapi Paman Seo sudah menjadi supir sekaligus teman bagi Namjoon sejak dia berumur sepuluh tahun, jadi Paman Seo sudah sangat mengerti dirinya dan tidak akan pernah marah ketika dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Sebenarnya masih jauh, lagipula kenapa kau memilih ke sana?"

Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku asal memilih paman, kukira jaraknya dekat." Jawabnya. Paman Seo menghela nafasnya. Majikannya lapar sedangkan jarak posisi mereka dengan Heyri Art Valley masih lumayan jauh. Bertangan penghancur dan tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu.. beruntung Paman Seo menganggap Namjoon seperti keponakannya, jika tidak, mungkin beliau sudah berhenti sejak dulu.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di taman itu dan paman akan mencari makanan di sekitar sini."

Namjoon menatap taman kosong berisikan beberapa permainan anak kecil dan.. pohon cemara? Sejak kapan pohon cemara tumbuh di dataran rendah? Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak mau, taman itu kosong, belum lagi udara di luar lumayan dingin. Tapi perutnya.. ah, baiklah, lebih baik menurut bukan?

"Baiklah, tapi paman akan kembali 'kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, tentu saja Namjoon."

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti lagi. Ah, tolong belikan sesuatu yang hangat untuk diminum."

Namjoon turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kosong itu. Namjoon bersyukur sekali karena salju belum turun, jika sudah, mungkin Namjoon akan mati kedinginan. Berlebihan.. dia bahkan pernah menghabiskan dua jam duduk di lapangan sekolah di tengah salju lebat hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan dalam sesi membaca bukunya.

"Tidak buruk.."

"Aish, berandal kecil menyebalkan! Mereka tidak akan macam-macam dengan nomorku bukan?.. Ya Tuhan, jantungku seperti akan meledak!"

Namjoon pikir dia sendiri di sini, tapi ada seorang wanita duduk di balik pohon cemara di depannya. Apa wanita itu mengalami hari yang buruk? Sepertinya iya, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti Namjoon lima tahun yang lalu ketika tangannya merusak sesuatu. Namjoon jadi penasaran.

"Ish..,"

"Maaf.. mm, nona?"

Namjoon tidak tahu _slow motion_ di dunia nyata itu memang ada atau otaknya hanya mengarang semuanya, tapi.. ketika wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya, semuanya terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Dan sepertinya Tuhan telah menukar jantungnya dengan kembang api, karena sesuatu di dalamnya terasa seperti meledak.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Apa yang berbicara dengannya seorang malaikat? Suaranya begitu halus. Namjoon yakin ketika suara itu digunakan untuk bernyanyi maka dia akan langsung jatuh ke alam mimpi. Dan wajahnya.. Ya Tuhan, hal paling indah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.

"Ekhm! Tuan.."

Kesadaran Namjoon kembali dan membuat pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Euh, ya.. kurasa. Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, boleh aku tahu kenapa?" Kim Namjoon bodoh! Posisinya sekarang adalah orang asing, bukan kerabat dari malaikat itu, mana mungkin malaikat itu mau berbicara dengannya. Bodoh.

"Jika kau bersedia maka aku mau, tuan.."

"Namjoon! Ekhm, Kim Namjoon, tapi panggil saja aku Namjoon."

"Kalau begitu aku Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Seumur hidup Namjoon sudah ada ribuan orang yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan dan tidak ada satu pun di antara tangan-tangan itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa tersanjung. Tapi tangan siapa namanya..? Seok.. jin? Ah! Seokjin. tangan Seokjin membuatnya benar-benar merasa tersanjung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Dan Namjoon belum pernah merasa se-antusias ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Dad, Mom, and

**Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh.. baiklah.., kau memiliki semangat yang luar biasa ternyata."

"Yah.. ibuku juga bilang seperti itu sebagai alasan di balik semua barang yang tanganku rusak."

Oh.. tadinya Seokjin pikir pria di depannya ini adalah pria yang mencintai kebersihan dan tidak suka mengacau. Sedikit mengecewakan. Yah, jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya. Setidaknya pria ini hanya akan bertemu dengannya sekali bukan? Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya pria ini bukan berasal dari daerah sederhana seperti Seokjin.

"Baiklah.. kau suka menghancurkan barang.."

"Ekhm, secara tidak sengaja. Tolong ingat itu. Ah, bagaimana dengan ceritamu?"

Kau tahu? Persetan dengan status orang asing yang disandang pria dengan nama Namjoon di depannya ini. Seokjin hanya ingin menceritakan semuanya. Dan dia benar-benar menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari sebelum dia membuka toko sampai dia duduk di bawah pohon cemara. Memang cerita yang lumayan panjang, belum lagi ceritanya bercabang pada kepergiannya besok dan juga keluarganya. Seseorang bisa tolong ajarkan Seokjin cara untuk mengontrol mulutnya? Karena dia bisa saja terjebak dalam masalah jika dengan mudah membuka informasi tentang dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Ah, aku menyesal mendengar tentang nomormu.."

Seokjin berdecak. Sudahlah.. itu sudah terjadi, dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya cerita yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Tentang kehidupan-"

"Namjoon!"

Seokjin tidak tahu siapa yang memanggil Namjoon, tapi.. sepertinya pamannya atau semacamnya.

"Paman Seo, kenalkan ini Seokjin."

Dan entah kenapa Seokjin merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria tua itu. Matanya menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.. Seokjin jadi merasa.. takut. Informasi, ketakutan terkadang bisa mengambil separuh dari kesadaran yang kau miliki, jadi, jangan heran jika Seokjin berlindung di belakang Namjoon seraya meremas mantel yang Namjoon pakai dengan erat.. ekhm, meskipun Namjoon adalah orang asing baginya.

Namjoon?

Jantungnya sepertinya meledak-ledak dengan heboh di dalam sana. Jika saja saat ini Namjoon bisa berteriak, pasti sudah ada banyak kerumunan orang yang mengajukan protes padanya mengingat taman ini tidak begitu jauh dari pemukiman.

"Oh, maaf jika aku menakutimu nona muda. Ah, paman hanya bisa menemukan ayam goreng di dekat sini-"

"Kau bilang ayam goreng?"

Seokjin melepas genggamannya pada mantel Namjoon dan mendekati Paman Seo. Entah ada apa dengan bungkusnya, tapi Seokjin mengamati bungkusan ayam goreng itu dengan cermat, membuat Namjoon bingung dibuatnya. Terutama ketika tiba-tiba Seokjin merebut ayam goreng itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat merek bertiga berdiri. Astaga.. Namjoon sudah sangat lapar dan ayam gorengnya lenyap..

"Seharusnya jangan beli ayam goreng di tempat Tuan Lee, dia menyuntik ayamnya agar menjadi besar."

"Pertama terima kasih telah menyelamatkan majikanku, kedua..-"

"Makan saja di rumahku, hari ini ibu memasak banyak hidangan karena besok aku akan pergi. Kurasa ibu tidak akan keberatan jika aku membawa tamu."

Dan rasanya dunia Namjoon seakan berhenti ketika Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin _eomma_ sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika putrinya kembali dengan dua orang pria setelah mendengar alasan yang Seokjin berikan. Putrinya adalah anak yang baik, jadi beliau yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan putrinya adalah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan suaminya. Seokjin _appa_ adalah pria ramah dengan hati yang lembut, jadi siapapun tidak akan bisa menemukan wajah masam atau tatapan tajam di wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya pengecualian untuk kali ini.

"Kau yakin mereka orang baik, nak? Ayah rasa tidak."

Namjoon hampir saja mengeluarkan makanan yang dikunyahnya jika saja Paman Seo tidak menepuk pahanya pelan. Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti orang jahat? Atau mesum? Untuk jahat Namjoon meragukan itu, tapi untuk mesum.. mungkin efek apa yang dia lihat dari buku dan film? Haruskah dia membuang semua hal miliknya yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal _itu_?

Namjoon tadinya sangat ingin bertanya pada Seokjin _eomma_ tentang apa yang salah dengannya saat Seokjin _appa_ bangun dan membanting pintu yang Namjoon yakini sebagai pintu kamar orang tua Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin _eomma_ mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Maafkan Seokjin _appa_ , dia hanya tidak suka saat Seokjin dekat dengan pria. Dia masih sangat ingin bersama dengan putrinya tanpa ada halangan dari pria lain."

"Ah, nyonya.. jangan menatapku, tatap majikanku saja karena-"

Puk!

" _Uhuk_.."

"Ah, **paman seharusnya menutup mulut** saat makan. Maafkan pamanku, bibi, Seokjin.."

Ok. Sekarang semuanya terasa aneh bagi Seokjin. Maksudnya.. dengar, Seokjin tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah seseorang dengan pendidikan tinggi yang tentu saja tahu bahwa menepuk pundak orang yang sedang makan dapat menyebabkan sesuatu yang disebut tersedak. Jadi, seharusnya Namjoon tidak melakukan itu, kecuali ingin membunuh seseorang. Berhubung Namjoon terlihat sangat menyayangi paman atau terserah saja siapa itu, Seokjin rasa tidak mungkin pernyataan kedua kedok Namjoon untuk menepuk pundak seseorang saat makan.

"Baiklah.., ekhm.. aku akan membereskan beberapa barang di kamarku."

Seokjin pun pergi. Dia tidak nyaman dengan hal aneh yang mengelilingi ruang makan kecilnya.

"Bibi, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa Seokjin pergi? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman? Apa aku mengganggunya?" Namjoon bertanya dengan begitu menggebu-gebu sampai Seokjin _eomma_ tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Sudah sangat jelas bagi Seokjin _eomma_ bahwa pria bernama Namjoon ini menyukai putrinya, yah, beliau tidak masalah.

"Ya, dia merasa tidak nyaman, tapi bukan denganmu bibi rasa. Kau anak yang baik dan penuh dengan semangat, bibi saja menyukaimu, apalagi Seokjin."

Emm.. itu lampu hijau untuk Namjoon atau sebuah pertanda baik? Ah, keduanya sama saja! Boleh Namjoon berteriak? Ah.. dia ingin menjerit! Tidak.. jika dia menjerit, Seokjin _appa_ akan merasa terganggu dan.. halangannya akan menjadi lebih banyak.

"Bibi, boleh aku kembali ke sini lain hari?"

"Jika untuk Seokjin boleh saja," Ekhm.. wajah Namjoon merona sekarang. "Tapi sayang sekali Seokjin akan pindah ke Seoul."

Seoul? Namjoon tinggal di sana, itu berita baik. "Aaah.., tidak apa, aku akan tetap kembali lain hari. Tapi mengenai Seokjin.. di mana dia akan tinggal nanti?" Oh ya, jangan berpikir bahwa Namjoon tidak akan menanyakan itu. Dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang pas di hatinya dan dia tidak akan melepasnya dengan begitu mudah.

"Dia akan tinggal dengan adiknya, tapi bibi tidak tahu di mana itu. Aish, berandal kecil itu, merahasiakan tempat tinggalnya agar bibi tidak bisa megirim uang untuknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ingin mandiri katanya, cih.. sikapnya saja seperti dari planet lain, mandiri bagaimana?"

" _Eomma_ , bisa ke sini sebentar?!"

Seokjin _eomma_ tersenyum pada Namjoon sebelum menghampiri Seokjin di dalam kamar gadis itu. Omong-omong.., Namjoon penasaran rupa kamar Seokjin. andai Namjoon diperbolehkan masuk..

"Emm.., Namjoon, Tuan Seo, sudah sore dan Seokjin-"

" _Eomma_."

"Maksudku.., aku rasa lebih baik kalian menginap semalam. Perjalanan dari Paju ke Seoul cukup lama dan Seokjin- ah, maksudku aku rasa jalanan padat mengingat hari ini akhir pekan."

Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah ucapan Seokjin sebenarnya. Ya ampun.., Seokjin peduli padanya.

"Terima kasih nyonya dan nona muda."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu tuan,"

"Tidak apa, lagipula nona muda akan menjadi nona muda bagiku nanti berhubung Namjoon-"

"Hooaamm.., entah kenapa aku mengantuk, boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

"Ya, kau bisa tidur di kamar Seokjin."

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia.. ini benar-benar membuat Namjoon ingin melompat dari jurang, emm.. hanya ungkapan.. kurang lebih, jangan dianggap serius. Namjoon hanya merasa tidak sanggup menahan debaran dari jantungnya yang semakin memburu. Namjoon ingin memberitahu orang tuanya.., tapi apa mereka akan setuju? Umurnya baru menginjak 22 tahun dan.. Seokjin hanyalah gadis biasa dimata orang seperti orang tuanya. Aah.., persetan, Namjoon bisa mengurus itu nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Entah ada yang sadar atau ngga, tapi ceritanya ngebosenin yah.. karena itu makasih yang udah baca, terutama yang ngasih saran dan masukkin cerita ini ke dalam list cerita favorit kalian, makasih banyak yaa :). Ada yang tau film How to Train Your Dragon? Kalau NamJin jadi cast-nya gimana yaa? Anyway, have a nice day! Peace.**


	4. GOD's Plan

**GOD's Plan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eom_ -"

"Seokjin akan senang sekali berbagi kamar denganmu Namjoon."

Ugh, jika saja bukan ibunya yang berbicara sudah dapat Seokjin pastikan dia akan mengutuk siapapun yang berbicara seperti itu. Ok, mungkin Seokjin akan menerima Namjoon.. tapi Paman Seo..

"Aku akan tidur di mobil saja."

"Paman, tubuhmu akan sakit."

Puk!

"ITU SA-"

"Kau tidur di sini, paman di mobil, mengerti? Kau pasti mengerti Kim Namjoon."

Dan Namjoon baru sadar dengan pengorbanan Paman Seo ketika dia sudah berbaring di atas futon yang belum pernah sekalipun Namjoon tiduri seumur hidupnya. Dia diberikan kasur empuk oleh orang tuanya, untuk apa tidur di atas futon yang tidak empuk? Tapi apa Seokjin tidur di atas benda ini setiap hari? Mungkin Namjoon akan membelikan kasur untuk malaikat yang sudah memasuki hatinya jika dia sudah mengetahui di mana rumah adik Seokjin.

Omong-omong, Namjoon berhutang terima kasih pada Paman Seo. Mungkin Namjoon akan membelikan Paman Seo mobil baru setelah dia berada di Seoul nanti. Tapi akan Namjoon pertimbangkan, pukulan Paman Seo tadi sepertinya lebih patut disebut balas dendam daripada sebuah peringatan.

"Apa.. kau sudah tidur?"

Namjoon langsung membalik posisi tidurnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Seokjin sekarang. Yah, ekhm.. wajah Seokjin sempurna. Jika saja memungkinkan, Namjoon pasti sudah menjelajahi wajah itu dengan kecupannya tanpa ada yang terlewat. Tapi karena tidak.. mungkin Namjoon akan melakukannya setelah Seokjin jadi miliknya. Jangan berpikir bahwa itu mustahil. Seumur hidup Namjoon, dia selalu dapat apa yang dia inginkan, jadi tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya.

"Belum, biasanya aku tidur lebih malam dari ini."

"Yah, itu juga kebiasaanku."

Sudah.. Namjoon yakin 100% bahwa Seokjin memang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Oh, senang- maksudku.. oh, begitu ya."

"Memang apa yang biasanya kau lakukan sebelum tidur?"

"Hanya membaca beberapa sastra dan.. koran bisnis. Ah ya, aku belum memberitahu usiaku, aku 22 tahun."

Biarkan Namjoon berbohong untuk bagian terakhir, dia ingin Seokjin ka-, "Kau menjadi _businessman_ pada usiamu sekarang? Itu mengagumkan, aku 24 tahun tapi pekerjaanku biasa saja." Lihat? Seokjin kagum padanya. Apalagi yang harus Namjoon katakan agar Seokjin kagum padanya? Yang jelas dia tidak akan mengungkit tentang _blue movie_ dan 'teman-temannya'.

"Apa kau bisa memasak? Kebanyakan wanita yang kukenal tidak pandai memasak."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Memasak itu seperti seperempat bagian dari hidupku setelah keluargaku, toko rotiku, dan seseorang.."

Kenapa Tuhan harus menyelipkan 'seseorang' dalam cerita ini? Bisakah seseorang beri Namjoon jawabannya? Dia benci 'seseorang' itu karena menghalangi jalannya. Siapa 'seseorang' itu? Namjoon baru diberi kebahagiaan, sekarang Tuhan menyelipkan 'seseorang' untuk menyedot sebagian besar dari kebahagiaannya.

"Oh, siapa dia? _First love_ -mu? Seseorang yang kau kagumi? Apa pekerjaannya? Apa.. seperti aku?"

Sepertimu apanya Kim Namjoon? Kau bahkan belum memutuskan bahkan sehuruf pun tentang perusahaan yang akan kau masuki.

Sekilas, Namjoon bisa mendengar kekehan Seokjin keluarkan dari mulut wanita itu. Sebut saja bodoh atau sinonimnya, tapi Namjoon terlalu.. err.. kacau sampai dia menutup matanya. Itu hanya karena 'seseorang' yang terselip diantara rentetan kata yang Seokjin ucapkan.

"Mungkin.. _first love_? Entahlah.. aku baru pernah bertemunya sekali, itu sudah lama sekali.. mungkin saat aku berumur 16? Wajah bocah laki-laki itu bundar dan begitu manis. Ah, yang baru aku sadari dari wajahnya adalah itu tidak simetris. Haha, pipi sebelah kanan-nya lebih bundar ketimbang pipi sebelah kirinya. Menggemaskan."

Namjoon secara otomatis membalik tubuhnya, membuat posisinya membelakangi Seokjin yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Namjoon. Seokjin bukannya tidak sadar kalau Namjoon menyukainya. Dia sadar, sepenuhnya sadar. Seokjin memang tidak meneruskan pendidikannya hingga bangku kuliah, tapi dia masih bisa membedakan orang yang normal dengan orang yang hatinya sedang terisi oleh kupu-kupu. Ayolah.. siapa yang tidak pernah menyukai seseorang? Dia akan menjadi orang paling aneh yang Seokjin ketahui setelah Taehyung, adiknya.

"Hei, jika kau pikir aku tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu padaku maka kau salah. Kau terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Haha." Seokjin menarik selimutnya dan menyamankan posisinya, "Andai kau orang yang hati-hati.. aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menerimamu. Tapi kau bukan.. yah, selamat malam." Setelah mengeluarkan perkataan yang menusuk hati Namjoon, Seokjin perlahan-lahan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Hati-hati? Apa Namjoon bisa menjadi seperti itu? Selama yang dia ingat, dia selalu berusaha untuk hati-hati, tapi entah Tuhan mengutuknya atau dia memiliki kesalahan besar di masa lalunya, dia selalu.. err, sering, merusak barang.

Tapi sekarang alam mimpi sudah memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Silau..

Bukankah Namjoon sudah bilang pada ibunya, jika ingin memiliki pagi yang damai tanpa rengekkan Namjoon, jangan bangunkan Namjoon dengan membuka tirai kamarnya. Ugh, sepertinya ibunya lupa-lagi-.

" _Eom_ -"

"Namjoon."

Ini bukan suara ibunya, suara ibunya tidak selembut ini..

"Bibi rasa kau kelelahan sampai tidak ingat apapun."

Bibi? Semua bibi Namjoon tinggal di-.. astaga.

"Astaga bibi, maafkan aku!" Namjoon melompat bangun dari futon yang dia tiduri. Jangan pernah mencoba hal seperti itu jika tidak ingin berakhir dengan bokong sakit seperti Namjoon. Dia pikir dirinya apa? B-boy? Berdansa pada _prom night_ sekolah menengah atas saja 'kacau'.

"Eii, tidak perlu seperti itu, kau menyakiti diri sendiri. Sudah waktunya kau pulang, Paman Seo menunggu di depan pintu sejak satu jam yang lalu, wajahnya beku seperti es sekarang."

Namjoon memang merasa perlu bertemu seseorang, _uh-uh_.. bukan Paman Seo. Bukan juga ibu atau ayahnya.., bukan juga Seokjin _eom_ -

"BIBI! Di mana Seokjin?!"

"Dia sudah berangkat sejak pukul lima pagi. Dia bilang sudah coba membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak kunjung bangun."

Sial! Namjoon bahkan belum tahu di mana adik Seokjin tinggal atau siapa namanya. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertemu Seokjin kembali? Maaf, tapi Namjoon tidak memiliki niatan sedikit pun untuk mengganti Seokjin dengan wanita lain. Seokjin adalah wanita pertama yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah bodoh, idiot, dan juga membuat jantungnya hampir meledak. Seumur hidup Namjoon baru merasakan itu sekali.

"Kasihan dirimu..," Seokjin _eomma_ membelai punggung Namjoon lembut, "Bibi memang tidak tahu di mana anak kedua bibi tinggal, tapi bibi tentu saja masih ingat namanya, siapa tahu kau bertemu dengannya. Namanya adalah Kim Taehyung, wajahnya tampan tapi tingkahnya.. yah, kau akan tahu nanti."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin _eomma_ berbinar-binar. "Bibi.. terima kasih. Aku bersumpah akan menemukan Seokjin dan kembali ke sini setelah menjadikannya kekasihku." Ucapnya penuh tekad. Namjoon rasa Seokjin _eomma_ sangat senang mendengarnya, karena wanita paruh baya dengan wajah cantik yang akan menjadi calon mertuanya terlihat berseri-seri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Dan jika kau kembali, bibi harap kau membawa kabar bahwa kalian telah siap untuk bersatu di hadapan Tuhan."

Pertama kali dalam 22 tahun hidupnya.. Namjoon diterbangkan begitu tinggi..

"Akan kupastikan hari itu tidak akan datang."

Dan dijatuhkan kembali.

"Anak ini tidak akan pernah jadi menantuku, ingat itu Inha."

Seokjin eomma berdecak, "Ck, Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu siapa bocah itu dan aku yakin bocah itu lebih muda darinya, cih.. aku tidak mau Seokjin memiliki suami yang lebih muda darinya."

Namjoon sedikit tersentak. Dia lebih muda dari Seokjin! "Bibi.., aku- aku lebih muda dari Seokjin.." dia mencicit.

Seokjin _eomma_ menoleh, "Benarkah? Baiklah, pengecualian untukmu."

"Inha!"

"Jungsoo!"

"Kau egois!"

"Kau jauh lebih egois!"

Namjoon lebih memilih untuk bungkam daripada terlibat dan membuat Seokjin _appa_ semakin tidak menyukainya. Lagipula melihat pasangan tua berdebat seperti ini sedikit menghibur bagi Namjoon. Orang tuanya tidak pernah seperti ini, ayahnya terlalu sibuk sementara ibunya lebih memilih untuk menempel padanya.

"Jungsoo, percayalah bahwa Seokjin tidak akan pernah bertemu bocah itu."

"Kau egois jika kau tetap menjadikan anak ini sebagai calon pendamping Seokjin sementara Seokjin hanya ingin dengan bocah dengan wajah tidak simetris itu."

"Pfft-"

Seokjin _appa_ menatap Namjoon tajam, "Bagimu ini lucu?"

Namjoon mengatur nafasnya, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, paman."

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi.. ekhm Namjoon, ayahmu membuat ponselku terus bergetar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Kepala Paman Seo menyembul dari balik pintu.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Waktu bersenang-senangnya sudah habis, tidak bertemu dengan Seokjin untuk waktu yang lama, dan.. kesepian-lagi-. Selamat datang kehidupan yang membosankan, selamat tinggal.. separuh hidupnya.

"Jangan melankolis seperti itu, menjijikan."

Namjoon sedikit takut dengan Seokjin _appa_. Apa beliau cenayang?

"Bibi, paman, aku pamit dan bibi, saat aku kembali nanti-"

"Tidak perlu membawa apapun karena kau tidak akan kembali lagi." Seokjin _appa_ memberikan Namjoon senyuman yang dipaksakan. Demi apapun Namjoon kesal sebenarnya, tapi itu calon mertuanya, bisa apa dia?

.

.

.

Terima kasih pada adiknya yang bodoh karena telah membuat Seokjin duduk di sebuah taman diselimui suhu dingin selama satu jam lebih. Terima kasih. Seokjin bersumpah jika Taehyung tidak muncul lima detik lagi, maka dia akan melompat ke jalanan agar seseorang bisa menabraknya dan membuat bocah itu merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Lima..

Empat..

Tiga..

Du-

"Apa kau butuh bantuan nona?" Seokjin yakin ini bukan Taehyung, adiknya tidak pernah memanggilnya 'nona'. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang ekhm.. tampan, berdiri dengan senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya. Astaga.. Tuhan pasti sedang merasa sangat senang ketika menciptakan pria ini.

"Ti-tidak.., astaga jantungku."

"Apa kau memiliki penyakit jantung? Apa kambuh?"

Pria tampan ini mengkhawatirkannya! Astaga, Seokjin yakin sekali pipinya terlihat seperti tomat matang sekarang. "Ti-tidak, ha-hanya saja.. bolehkah aku jujur? Kau tampan sekali sampai jantungku berdetak begitu cepat." Sial, kenapa mulutnya terlalu jujur? Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya sekarang?

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang berani berkata jujur seperti itu padaku." Ucapnya. Entah reflek atau bagaimana, kepala Seokjin langsung terangkat degan cepat. "A-aku yang pertama? Memang tidak ada yang pernah bilang seperti itu padamu?"

"Em.., banyak, tapi mereka hanya mengatakan itu lewat wajah mereka, bukan mengatakannya langsung padaku." Pria itu menjelaskan seraya tersenyum manis pada Seokjin. Apa ini? Kenapa Seokjin merasa seperti sedang terbang?

"Oh, apa itu berarti aku terlalu jujur? Maaf."

"Hei, justru itu bagus asal kau tahu. Aku sangat menyukai wanita yang mengatakan sesuatu apa adanya ketimbang berbohong untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

Seokjin yakin wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Apa kau malu? Astaga, kau manis sekali."

Seokjin sekarang berumur 24 tahun, sudah memasuki tahap dewasa dan dia sangat yakin bahwa dia sangat dewasa. Tapi apa normal jika dia malu-malu seperti ini dihadapan pria seperti remaja perempuan? Itu bukan sebuah kelainan bukan?

"Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Jaehwan, Lee Jaehwan." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Oh, entah kenapa ini mengingatkan Seokjin akan Namjoon. Dan mengingat Namjoon membuat Seokjin sedikit kesal. Seokjin ingin berpamitan dengan Namjoon, tapi pria itu lebih suka memejamkan matanya ketimbang mengantarkan Seokjin walau haya sampai depan gang rumahnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Em, ya.. tapi tidak terlalu penting. Ah, aku Kim Seokjin. Panggil saja Seokjin." Seokjin membalas uluran tangan Jaehwan dengan sedikit malu. Eii.. Seokjin tahu bukan hanya dia yang akan malu-malu seperti ini jika pria tampan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Apa kau ingin ikut denganku? Kebetulan aku ingin makan siang, aku yakin kau belum makan."

"Ah tidak-"

 _Krruuukk.._

Ini memalukan.

Jaehwan terkekeh, "Kelihatannya perutmu tidak bisa berbohong, _hm_? Ayo, tidak perlu malu seperti itu." Dan pria ini kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin. Menawarkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Seokjin dalam kehangatan.

"Uhh, baik-"

" _Noona_!" Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di antara Seokjin dan Jaehwan. Apa Tuhan memberikan kutukan pada Seokjin? Kenapa dia bisa memiliki adik yang tidak bisa diandalkan? Bocah ini tidak datang di saat dia sangat memerlukannya, tapi datang di saat dia tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali.

" _Noona_! Apa kau tahu betapa bahayanya pergi bersama dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?!" Bocah berkacamata itu memulai mode adik berbaktinya. Seokjin benci itu.

"Taehyung-"

"Tidak, kali ini _noona_ yang harus mendengarkan aku. Pria ini bisa saja sudah mengintaimu sejak kemarin dan berniat jahat padamu."

"Euh, permisi, aku memang mengintai kakakmu, tapi aku baru melakukannya satu jam setengah yang lalu dan itu aku lakukan agar kakakmu aman."

Mata Taehyung mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan senyum besarnya. "Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih. _Noona_ , ayo pergi." Taehyung menarik Seokjin sebelum wanita itu sempat mengeluarkan satu huruf untuk Jaehwan.

"Adik yang aneh.., tapi kakaknya sangat manis."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya anak ini pulang juga. Dari mana saja kau? Masih ingat ibumu _huh_?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya lemas. Ada tiga faktor yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Pertama, dia tidak bisa bertemu Seokjin. Kedua, ayahnya akan berceramah setelah ini. Ketiga, ini.. hal ini.. hal di mana ketika ibunya _over-reacted_ tentang kepergiannya. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhnya keluar?

"Dari mana saja kau? Pergi tanpa bilang-"

"Untuk apa aku bilang? Ibu yang menyuruhku pergi, ayah."

"Tapi dia tidak bilang kemana dia akan pergi."

Selalu seperti ini setiap kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Ibunya akan bersekongkol dengan ayahnya, lalu menciptakan keributan yang membuat semangat Namjoon menguap untuk tiga hari.

"Maaf, tuan dan nyonya. Tapi Namjoon tidak melakukan apapun yang salah dan aku jamin tidak ada barang yang hancur selama dia pergi."

"Paman Seo, apa kau baru saja menghinaku?"

Paman Seo menatap Namjoon, "Biar aku yang ceritakan semuanya." Lalu matanya kembali menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. "Tuan dan nyonya, kemarin, pada awalnya Tuan Namjoon berniat mengunjungi Heyri Art Valley di Paju. Tapi karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dan perut Tuan Namjoon 'gugur' di tengah perjalanan, akhirnya aku mencari makanan dan Tuan Namjoon menunggu di sebuah taman."

"Pfft.. perutmu 'gugur', 'nak?" Namjoon memutar bola matanya sementara ayahnya terkekeh geli.

"Ketika aku kembali, Tuan Namjoon bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik dan dari apa yang aku lihat.. Tuan Namjoon jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu. Singkat cerita, kami menginap di rumah wanita itu dan pulang esoknya."

Keadaannya mendadak hening, membuat Namjoon merasa takut. Apa orang tuanya akan marah? Dia dan Seokjin berbeda.. apa orang tuanya akan-

"Siapa wanita itu? Di mana aku bisa bertemu dengannya, Paman Seo?"

Ibunya terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu, Namjoon jadi merasa sangat takut. " _Eomma_ , jangan lakukan apapun pada Seokjin. Dia wanita baik, aku-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan lakukan apapun pada Seokjin? Maksudmu _eomma_ juga tidak boleh menemui calon menantu _eomma_?"

 _Huh_?

"Ya Tuhan 'nak, ini abad 21, _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak akan keberatan dengan wanita yang akan kau nikahi asalkan wanita itu baik."

Yang barusan ayahnya bilang bukan.. khayalan Namjoon, iya 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang nunggu cerita ini? Belakangan ini guru-guru ngasih PR ngga kira-kira jadi maaf banget buat yang nunggu karena kemaren ngga update T.T. Makasih banget yang udah baca, nunggu, dan masukkin cerita ini ke dalem list favorite story kalian! Love you * Oh iya, maaf-lagi-karena typo-nya bertebaran dimana-mana. Belakangan ini mata agak sakit kalau kebanyakan liat huruf hehe. Have a nice day! Peace.**


	5. Chocoerz's story

Hai! Masihkah ada yang nunggu lanjutan cerita ini? Maaf banget ya karena belum lanjutin, aku dipukul sesuatu yang disebut _writer block_ :(..

Tapi kalo cuma kasih tau begini aja aku bakal merasa bersalah banget, jadi kuputuskan buat _sharing_ dengan kalian yang membaca ini :)

Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling.. "Drama", yang pernah aku alami..

Jadi, hari Selasa kemarin, aku ada kerja kelompok. Sekolahku itu _full day_ , jadi jam 4 itu baru pulang. Tapi karena ada kerja kelompok, aku harus pulang lebih sore dari itu, bahkan malam. Tadinya kupikir ngga akan ada masalah, toh dari smp juga udah terbiasa pulang malam karena bimbel. _But thought about it was a big mistake_.

Pulsa dan kuota habis. Awalnya kupikir bakal baik-baik aja karena ada Wi-Fi sekolah dan aku tau _password_ -nya. Tapi itu salah lagi, karena hujan deras dan petir dan kalo bahasaku tuh gluduk. Sinyal Wi-Fi nya jadi jeleeek banget. Tapi untungnya sebelum sinyalnya jadi jelek aku udah pesen go-jek (maaf sebut merk).

Akhirnya karena udah jam setengah enam dan kelas harus dikunci jam segitu, aku harus keluar dan nunggu di depan gerbang. Temen-temen yang udah selesai kerja kelompok juga nunggu di depan, tapi satu persatu akhirnya pulang.. Kecuali aku dan ada dua laki-laki yang untungnya kukenal dan karena kita pernah satu sd, bisa ngobrol-ngobrol.

Aku di sms di telfon abang go-jek berkali-kali, tapi yaa gitu.. Gimana mau bales sms kalau ngga ada pulsa? Sedangkan telfonnya waktu aku angkat ngga ada suara sama sekali.. :(

Aku bolak-balik gerbang-depan ruang guru berkali-kali demi dapet Wi-Fi, tapi sia-sia karena sinyalnya masih begitu aja. Aku jadi basah kuyup dan terlihat _gembel_. Karena keinginan buat pulang itu sangat besar, aku berkali-kali cari orang yang punya kuota dan pulsa, tapi sayangnya.. Setiap orang yang kutanya bilang mereka ngga punya satu pun yang kucari. Akhirnya aku nungguin perkembangan dari sinyal Wi-Fi di depan ruang guru.

Kebetulan atau Tuhan udah takdirin, ada rombongan laki-laki keluar dari kelas X-1, tapi sayangnya isinya kakak kelas (OSIS). Fyi, aku paling menghindari kakak kelas karena aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan kakak kelas :(

Tapi ada satu laki-laki yang aku kenal, tanpa mikir dua kali langsung kupanggil. Sebutlah namanya "Angga" (Ini potongan namanya wkwk).

"Lu Angga, kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Sebenernya aku ragu, tapi pengen banget pulang jadi.. "Lu punya pulsa ngga?"

Dia geleng, "Ngga, tapi kalo kuota gua punya."

Pengen sujud syukur rasanya..

Aku minta buat _tethering_ dan dia ngulurin tangannya, bermaksud buat minta hp ku biar dia bisa ngetik _password_ -nya.

Setelah itu aku bilang makasih dan kubilang kalau aku cuma mau pakai buat nge- _chat_ mama papa. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan kenapa ngga dipakai? Aku akhirnya buka go-jek dan ngecek _driver_ -nya. Pasti udah ketebak, abang go-jek nya cancel orderannya. Aku ngga marah sih, karena itu salah aku.

Aku ngelirik si Angga itu dan dia tatap balik. Padahal belum ngomong apa-apa, tapi dia bilang, "Pakai aja, gapapa."

Pengen sujud syukur (2)

Akhirnya aku order go-jek lagi dan singkat cerita, aku pulang. Di tengah jalan aku baru kepikiran sesuatu.. Si Angga itu kakak kelas atau bukan? Karena kalau dia kakak kelas aku takut jadi bahan omongan :( tapi setelah kutanya temen ternyata dia seangkatan, _huft_.. Lega.

Tapi setelah itu aku ngga berani.. Bukan begitu sih, kayak lebih kepada malu waktu ketemu Angga itu. Setelah malam itu setiap papasan sama dia, aku langsung kabur.. Karena sumpah demi apapun malunya tuh luar biasa..

Segitu aja sih ceritanya, drama ngga sih? Kata aku iya, karena biasanya hidupku tuh _flat_ banget hehe..

 ** _As usual, thank you for wasting your time to read this. Have a nice day! Peace._**


	6. Untitled

"Tae, bisa lepas tanganmu ini?"

"Kim Taehyung, aku bersumpah jika kau tidak lepas maka-"

Bruk..

Sialan adiknya ini. Apa membuka mulut dan bersuara sebelum berhenti dan memutar badan terlalu sulit? Lagipula dada adiknya ini terbuat dari apa? Besi? Baja? Kenapa hidungnya terasa sakit setelah membentur dada Taehyung?

" _Noona_ , bisa diam? Aku hanya berusaha menjadi adik yang berbakti."

Seokjin mendengus. Bagaimana dia mau melawan lagi? Dia sudah terpojok. Seokjin bisa-bisa habis dinasehati ibunya jika Taehyung mengadu tentang dirinya yang membantai bocah itu setelah dengan anehnya bocah itu mencoba menjadi adik yang berbakti. Seokjin tidak akan lupa sepanjang apa nasehat ibunya terakhir kali yang lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh adik 'tersayang'nya ini.

"Huft, baiklah. Tapi lain kali, biarkan aku dekat dengan pria yang aku ingin, mengerti?"

"Jika pria itu baik, maka aku setuju."

Seokjin tidak bisa tidak menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit wajah pipi Taehyung lembut. "Baiklah. Kau benar-benar berniat menjadi adik yang berbakti, _hm_? Lalu kenapa datang begitu lama? Aku hampir membeku kau tahu?"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, sebuah tanda bagi Seokjin untuk menyadari baha adiknya sedikit gugup. Ya ampun, Seokjin bertanya dengan nada yang begitu santai, dia tidak akan memakan bocah itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Taehyung meringis, "Ssh.., begini. Aku hampir sampai tadi, sebelum aku dihampiri oleh gadis yang, Ya Tuhan.. dia benar-benar manis, polos, dan lugu. Dia terlihat begitu panik ketika menghampiriku dan dia meminta bantuan padaku, jadi ku tolong dia."

Oou.. Seokjin tidak pernah mendapati Taehyung membicarakan seorang gadis seantusias ini. "Kau menyukainya!" Tidak ada yang salah dari langsung tembak bukan? Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Taehyung, karena bocah itu langsung bertingkah seperti gadis yang akan diculik pria cabul.

"Noona! Tidak, jangan keras keras! Bagaimana jika dia masih di sekitar sini dan dengar?! Tidak! Tidak!"

Uh.. siapapun bawa Seokjin pergi tolong..

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung.. berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Dua puluh."

"Apa tingkahmu patut dikatakan sebagai tingkah seseorang yang berusia dua puluh tahun?"

"Err.. tidak?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Kenapa harus ragu-ragu? Jawabannya jelas saja tidak.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin gadis itu akan menerimamu dengan mudah jika kau bertingkah seperti itu. Bertingkahlah seperti seorang pria, karena inilah aku masih memanggilmu bocah tahu." Apa Seokjin sudah terdengar seperti kakak yang bijak?

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dari mana noona _tahu_?"

"Kau mengharapkan aku menjawab karena aku berpengalaman agar bisa mengejekku kan?" Seokjin menatap Taehyung malas sementara yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli. "Aku itu memiliki gender yang sama dengan perempuan lainnya, jadi tidak perlu heran."

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mengerti. Memang apa hubungannya jika kakaknya dan gadis yang meminta tolong padanya memiliki gender yang sama? Tapi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah-olah dia mengerti.

"Ayo pulang _noona_."

"Aku lapar."

"Ada _ramyeon_ di apartemenku, tenang saja."

.

.

.

Paman Seo rasa belum satu hari Namjoon berpisah dengan Seokjin, tapi pria ini bertingkah seolah dia sudah berpisah dengan Seokjin selama tiga tahun. Sebegitu cintanya kah Namjoon dengan Seokjin? Paman Seo ingin bangga dan geli pada saat yang bersamaan rasanya. Bangga karena akhirnya Namjoon bisa jatuh cinta dan geli karena tingkah pria itu benar-benar berlebihan.

"Seokjiinn~!"

"Siapapun tolong ambilkan separuh hatiku~"

"Haah.. aku tidak bisa makan.. aku tidak nafsu makan.."

Benar-benar berlebihan..

"Paman Seo, apa Seokjin begitu spesial?" Paman Seo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang juga mengintip Namjoon di luar kamar pria itu. "Aku tidak begitu yakin.. tapi kurasa iya, aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan wanita itu." Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Bagaimana sifatnya?"

"Dia ramah, baik, dan lembut, ah.. dia juga dewasa."

"Ah, pantas saja Namjoon terpikat, selama ini kau hanya menyodorkan gadis-gadis yang manja, tidak mandiri, dan kekanakan."

Nyonya Kim menatap suaminya malas. Itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, itu juga salah Namjoon yang tidak pernah membicarakan gadis seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi lupakan, anaknya sudah menemukan pelengkap hidupnya, yang diperlukan hanyalah dia dan wanita itu bertemu dan _jeng.. jeng.. jeng.._ mengadakan pernikahan. Sangat mudah.

Tapi apa semudah itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu buat lanjutin cerita aneh ini :) Pendek banget ya? Terus ngga jelas lagi.. :( Maaf ya, karena minggu depan UTS jadi belajarnya harus _extra_ belakangan ini, soalnya kalo nilai jelek nanti aku tinggal nama doang akbiat dibabat habis sama mama :") Kesannya anak mama banget yah? _Anyway_ , makasih banyak ditambah banget buat yang baca, _review_ , _follow_ , dan masukin cerita ini ke dalam _list favorite story_ kalian, aku sangat menghargai itu :) Oh iya, makasih juga buat kalimat-kalimat penyemangatnya, aku jadi merasa tersentuh. Kalau ada yang kurang kalian suka dari cerita ini dan mau nambahin sesuatu buat kedepannya, aku akan sangat menghargai itu karena otakku butuh masukan-masukan :) Boleh promosi ngga? Kalau ngga keberatan dan memiliki banyak waktu, baca ceritaku yang lain hehe.. Sekian deh. Have a nice day! Peace!**


	7. Her Boyfriend

**Her Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin menatap rumah di depannya dengan matanya yang terbelalak. Lalu dia menatap Taehyung, lalu kembali menatap rumah di depannya. Rumah itu memang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak mewah, tapi Seokjin yakin uang saku yang ibunya berikan untuk Taehyung tidak sebesar itu.

"Kau tidak menjadi pengedar narkoba atau pembunuh bayaran bukan?!" Seokjin memekik. Dan secara otomatis, Taehyung langsung menutup mulut kakaknya, tidak peduli bahwa Seokjin menjerit-jerit tertahan.

" _Noona_ , tenang dulu, kita dilihat banyak orang."

Karena pada dasarnya Seokjin masih tahu malu, begitu dia sadar bahwa ada banyak mata yang menatapnya dan Taehyung, dia langsung diam. Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar, meminta maaf pada tetangga-tetangganya, dan langsung menyeret Seokjin masuk ke rumahnya.

Brak!

"Noona! Kau tahu betapa malunya aku?! Aish.. mereka pasti berpikir yang macam-macam." Taehyung mengomel.

Seokjin hanya menunduk. Tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak hanya menunduk, dia juga menggerutu dalam hatinya. Cih, padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu jika Taehyung mempermalukannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memarahi Taehyung hanya karena mempermalukannya. Taehyung itu adiknya, jadi dia tidak akan pernah malu walau orang-orang menjelekkannya karena adiknya. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada Taehyung yang di jelekkan.

"Noona minta maaf.. karena membuatmu malu. Sekarang berhenti mengomel, _hm_? _Aigoo_.., lihat rumahmu, berantakan sekali, biar _noona_ bersihkan." Seokjin membalik tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Taehyung. Memungut pakaian yang berserakan, membersihkan debu yang menempel di beberapa sudut, dan kegiatan lain. Yang penting dia tidak melihat Taehyung. Seokjin merasa tidak enak dengan Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung juga merasa tidak enak dengan Seokjin.

Padahal seaneh apapun dia Seokjin tidak pernah marah, hanya mengejeknya atau menertawakannya. Kenapa dia mengomel pada kakaknya?

" _Noona_ -"

"Persediaan makananmu sedikit sekali. _Noona_ akan belikan beberapa bahan makanan, rasanya _noona_ tidak bisa makan _ramyeon_ sekarang, tunggulah.." Dan Seokjin pergi, sementara Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Matanya melirik tas milik Seokjin yang tergeletak di samping sofa. Hanya satu tas yang tidak terlalu besar. Taehyung jadi bertanya-tanya, apa itu sudah semua pakaian? Apa pakaian kakaknya hanya sebanyak ini?

"Ish.., seharusnya kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk dirimu juga _noona_."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan masker.." Seokjin menggumam. Diam-diam dia melirik tetangga-tetangga Taehyung yang menatapnya sambil berbicara. Entah bicara apa, tapi Seokjin harap bukan membicarakan adiknya.

"Eii, jangan khawatir Seokjin.. kau hanya perlu mengabaikan mereka." Seokjin menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menepuk kedua pundaknya sendiri. "Abaikan mereka."

Bruk..

"Ya Tuhan.., maafkan aku."

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendongak, "Jaehwan?" matanya terbelalak. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jaehwan tersenyum, "Aku mengikutimu, maaf jika mengganggu. Aku takut ada apa-apa terjadi padamu."

Wajah Seokjin terasa sangat hangat. Ada apa dengannya _hm_?

"Kau mau kemana?" Seokjin membuka mulutnya, "Ah, aku ingin pergi ke super market." Tidak lupa, dia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu jalannya?"

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya berlama-lama dengan Jaehwan di dekatnya merupakan gangguan yang besar karena jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dan wajahnya terus terasa hangat. Itu tidak normal.

"Uhh, ya, aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu eoh, sampai jumpa." Seokjin melambai kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya, berbelok ke kanan.

"Kau seharusnya belok kiri."

Seokjin berhenti dan mengubah arahnya, "Ahahah.., kurasa otakku sedang _error_."

"Biar kutemani kau."

.

.

.

"Namjoon, turunlah!"

"Aku sudah di bawah _eomma_.."

"Ya Tuhan!" Nyonya Kim sedikit melompat dari tempatnya duduk dan mengelus dadanya. "Sejak kapan kau duduk di sana?" kepalanya menoleh ke ruang makan yang berada di belakang ruang keluarga. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang duduk dengan kepala yang ditempelkan dengan meja makan.

"Sejak tadi, _eomma_ saja yang tidak sadar."

"Bukan _eomma_ yang tidak sadar, tapi kau yang terlalu sunyi. Ck, tidak seperti Namjoon yang biasanya."

"Memang Namjoon yang biasanya seperti apa?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Nyonya Kim berdecak pelan, lalu kembali berbalik ke posisi awalnya. Ck, ternyata apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan itu benar, cinta yang terlalu kuat bisa membuatmu mabuk bahkan terbunuh. Semoga saja anaknya itu hanya mabuk sementara.

" _Eomma_."

" _Hm_?"

"Boleh aku keluar? Aku.. ingin menghirup udara segar."

Awalnya Nyonya Kim ingin melarang, tapi otaknya kembali memunculkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Yang pertama, saat Namjoon keluar, bisa saja anaknya itu bertemu dengan Seokjin. Yang kedua, anaknya itu bukan ingin menghirup udara segar, tapi datang ke rumah Seokjin. Yang ketiga, Namjoon bertemu temannya yang kebetulan merupakan teman dari Seokjin.

Jika kemungkinan itu terjadi, maka Namjoon akan segera kembali waras dan dari memiliki wajah depresi yang jelek, juga otak yang mendadak _down_ , menjadi anak tampannya yang jenius. Ohoho.. ternyata dia pintar juga.

"Tentu saja, gunakan waktumu selama yang kau inginkan. _Eomma_ akan menunggu di rumah penuh dengan harapan, eoh.." Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi _eomma_ jangan sampai lupa bahwa _eomma_ yang mengizinkanku."

"Tidak akan."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Dan Namjoon pun memulai pencariannya.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih terus berjalan dengan Jaehwan di sampingnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau pergi dengan Jaehwan, dia takut jantungnya mengalami masalah. Tapi Seokjin lebih tidak mau lagi jika dia tersasar, lalu bertemu dengan orang jahat, atau dia tidak bisa kembali, atau mengalami hal buruk lainnya. Dia tidak memiliki ponsel, jadi resiko hal buruk terjadi padanya jika dia pergi sendiri itu besar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Seokjin sedikit tersentak, tapi dengan cepat mengontrol dirinya, juga nafas dan jantungnya. "Euh.. tidak ada.. mungkin?" jawabnya kikuk. Pasalnya, Jaehwan sedang menatapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Seokjin tidak kuat Ya Tuhan..

"Kau bohong. Ayo, ceritakan saja padaku, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun." Beberapa saat setelahnya, Seokjin masih membungkam mulutnya. Jaehwan jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun_? Bodoh. Tentu saja dia tidak akan- bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun tentang masalah Seokjin, memangnya teman-temannya mengenal Seokjin?

"Adikku.."

Jaehwan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Seokjin. "Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja. Memangnya aku pernah marah bahkan jika dia mempermalukanku di depan umum? Tidak. Lalu kenapa dia marah padaku hanya karena aku berteriak dan membuat tetangganya menoleh? Jika dia tidak ingin dibicarakan hanya karena diriku, dia bisa bilang dan aku akan bicara dengan tetangganya." Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaehwan tertawa.

"Ya! kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" Seokjin memekik.

"Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf," Jaehwan mengatur nafasnya. "Kau pikir ini sebuah desa dimana semuanya adalah orang-orang ramah dan baik? Tidak, ini Seoul, sebuah kota modern yang berisi banyak orang pemarah dan tidak sabaran, juga beberapa penyebar rumor palsu." Jaehwan tersenyum.

Seharusnya Seokjin senang karena dia mendapatkan pencerahan, tapi tidak, kadar kesalnya bertambah. Dia ini memang bukan dari desa, tapi dia merasa tersinggung dan dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Seoul karena bahkan dia tidak memiliki ponsel. Perkataan Jaehwan itu menyinggungnya. Dan karena Seokjin kesal, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya, membiarkan Jaehwan tertinggal di belakangnya dalam waktu lima detik.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Aku ini memang bukan dari desa, tapi kurang lebih lingkungan tempatku tinggal mirip dengan desa. Karena itu aku tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang Seoul miliki. Aku juga tidak memiliki ponsel, karena itulah aku tidak bisa mencaritahu apapun yang ingin kuketahui tentang Seoul."

Untuk sesaat, Jaehwan terdiam. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengulas senyumnya untuk Seokjin. "Begitukah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku memang belum tahu apapun tentangmu, kita baru bertemu tadi.."

Seokjin diam. Jaehwan benar, mereka baru bertemu tadi, jadi wajar saja jika Jaehwan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Lagipula Jaehwan bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Ya, kita baru bertemu dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Karena itu.. maukah kau jadi.. kekasihku?"

Astaga..

Seokjin tidak bermimpi kan? Jaehwan baru saja..

"Aneh ya? Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu sejak menjagamu di taman. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain."

"Ck, gadis? Aku ini wanita tahu."

Jaehwan terkekeh, "Lihat? Kau ini unik dan aku sangaaat menyukaimu, jadi mau jadi kekasihku?"

Pipi Seokjin memanas.. "Ya, aku mau."

.

.

.

Namjoon turun dari bus. Untuk pertama kali sejak dia lulus SMA dia kembali menaiki kendaraan berwarna hijau itu. Kenapa? Dia juga tidak tahu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia hanya mengandalkan instingnya.

Dan instingnya tidak salah.

Karena dia bertemu Seokjin, yang membuatnya senang.

Dan Seokjin sedang bersama seorang pria, yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

Jadi tanpa basa-basi dia menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Seokjin!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan. "Namjoon?"

Namjoon merasa seperti diisi kembali setelah mendengar suara Seokjin. tapi tetap saja dia kesal. "Kenapa pergi tanpa membangunkanku _huh_? Aku ingin mengantarmu tahu. Bahkan kau belum memberiku alamat rumah adikmu. Dan siapa pria ini?" Namjoon menatap pria di samping Seokjin remeh.

"Untuk apa aku membangunkanmu? Dan untuk apa aku memberitahu alamat adikku? Dan ini.."

"Aku Jaehwan, kekasih Seokjin."

Krak..

Ada sesuatu yang patah dalam diri Namjoon.

Sialan.. dia terlambat. Apa yang membuat Seokjin menerima pria ini eoh? Memangnya pria ini menandinginya? Sepengelihatan Namjoon dia hanya melihat baju tanpa merk. Ck, jelas pria ini tidak apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

"Uh ya, kami baru resmi tadi. Kkk, mengingat itu lagi, rasanya sedikit aneh." Seokjin terkikik.

Baru tadi? Jadi tidak lama setelah wanita ini sampai? Namjoon tidak habis pikir. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang unik dalam diri Seokjin, tapi menjadi kekasih seseorang saat baru pertama kali bertemu itu terlampau jauh dari unik. Itu aneh, luar biasa aneh.

"Bisa menyingkir dari jalan kami? Kami harus pergi ke supermarket."

"Aku ikut kalian."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

Jaehwan benar-benar kesal dengan pria bernama Namjoon yang berjalan di samping Seokjin. Pria itu tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan seenak jidat ikut dengannya dan Seokjin. Seokjin itu kekasihnya, miliknya. Harusnya Namjoon itu tahu begitu Seokjin mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih wanita itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beli?" Jaehwan menatap Seokjin dan sekilas, melirik Namjoon dengan sinis. Sementara Namjoon berdecak kesal seraya meremas deging kaleng ditangannya.

"Taehyung menyukai japchae, mungkin aku akan membuat itu?" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya. Seokjin terlihat begitu cantik dan menggemaskan saat ini, membuat Namjoon dan Jaehwan harus menahan nafas selama beberapa saat akibat terkejut dengan 'aksi' tiba-tiba Seokjin.

"P-permisi." Namjoon dan Jaehwan kembali bernafas dan menatap dua anak laki-laki yang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Euh.. k-kami.., sst, bilang."

"K-kami, euh.. ini." salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu memberikan dua gulungan kertas kecil dan keduanya kabur dengan cepat setelahnya. Seokjin mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan membuka kedua gulungan kertas. "Hm?"

Namjoon dan Jaehwan ikut melihat.

"Ck, anak muda sekarang, untuk apa memberikanku nomor mereka? Lagipula aku tidak akan menghubungi mereka." Seokjin menggerutu.

Namjoon dan Jaehwan menggertakan gigi mereka. "Ya! Kalian dua anak ingusan! Berani-beraninya menggoda wanita eoh!" Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, hendak melemparkan daging kaleng yang ada di tangannya. Tapi kedua anak laki-laki itu sudah pergi, jadi percuma saja jika dia melempar daging kaleng ditangannya.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon malas, "Eii, kau berlebihan." Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan.

Jaehwan yang sengaja diam di tempatnya agar berada di belakang Seokjin, menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Namjoon. Sementara yang diejek hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. Bagi Namjoon Jaehwan itu sangat kekanakan, tidak cocok dengan Seokjin. Dia jadi sangat bingung dengan Seokjin yang menerima Jaehwan begitu saja.

Jelas, karena Namjoon tidak tahu efek yang sudah Jaehwan berikan terhadap Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin sudah semua? Kau tidak ingin menambah sesuatu untukmu sendiri?" Tangan Jaehwan mengelus pucuk kepala Seokjin. "Ya, aku yakin. Tinggal membayar saja." Seokjin tersenyum manis.

Merasa ada yang hilang?

Tidak, dia tidak menghilang. Kim Namjoon hanya tertutup oleh momen manis Jaehwan dan Seokjin. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang sepasang kekasih itu, seperti.. hantu? Karena Jaehwan dan Seokjin seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Namjoon? Lebih tepatnya lupa.

"Ayo kita bayar." Dan gerakan merangkul yang Jaehwan lakukan membuat rasa kesal Namjoon bertambah.

Namjoon terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kasir. Dia yang pertama kali bertemu Seokjin, seharusnya dia yang memiliki Seokjin. Tahu perkataan ini? Siapa cepat dia yang dapat. Seokjin memang bukan barang, tapi Namjoon rasa seharusnya cinta juga menetapkan hukum itu.

"Astaga, aku lupa membawa dompetku." Seokjin terlihat panik.

"Ah, Sanghyuk sialan, dia mengambil dompetku diam-diam."

Pahlawan selalu datang di saat-saat terpenting huh?

Namjoon berjalan menuju kasir, mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Ini, pakai kartuku saja." Dia berucap dengan santai, sementara Jaehwan hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbelalak.

Namjoon memiliki _black card_. Ya, _black card_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki uang yang berlebih. Jaehwan jadi penasaran dengan Namjoon. Tentang latar belakang pria itu, juga cerita dibalik kenalnya Namjoon dengan Seokjin.

"Ini." Namjoon menyerahkan kantung berisi semua barang Seokjin. Yang menerima mengulas senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Namjoon." Ucapnya manis. Setelah itu menggandeng tangan Jaehwan dan melangkah di samping Jaehwan.

Namjoon rasanya ingin mengumpat.

Dia kesal, tapi bukan berarti dia jadi berhenti mengikuti Jaehwan dan Seokjin. Dia masih mengikuti tepat di belakang dua orang yang menurutnya sangat tidak cocok jika dipasangkan. Namjoon yakin, bahkan Paman Seo tahu bahwa Seokjin lebih cocok jika disandingkan dengannya.

Langkah Namjoon terhenti begitu dua orang di depannya juga berhenti. Awalnya dia bingung, namun setelah dia mendengar Jaehwan berkata, "Masuklah, aku yakin adikmu sedang merasa bersalah sekarang." Dengan senyuman hangat kepada Seokjin, Namjoon sadar bahwa dia berada di depan rumah adik Seokjin yang Seokjin _eomma_ katakan padanya.

Merasa terlalu senang, Namjoon melompat-lompat dan langsung pergi begitu saja, melewati momen manis antara Jaehwan dan Seokjin. Beruntung sekali, karena jika saja Namjoon melihat, mungkin pria itu akan langsung depresi.

"Kau pergi dulu, baru aku masuk."

"Kau masuk, baru aku pergi."

"Jae-"

"Dengarkan kekasihmu Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar senang." Setelah itu berjalan ke depan pintu rumah dan melambai kecil pada Jaehwan, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaehwan balas melambai, "Oh tunggu!" Jaehwan mendekati Seokjin. Membuat jantung Seokjin berdebar tidak terkendali. Apa yang ingin Jaehwan lakukan? Ya Tuhan.. Seokjin lemas sekali rasanya.

"Kau belum menyimpan nomorku," Jaehwan mengeluarkan pena dari saku celananya, menarik tangan Seokjin, dan menuliskan rangkaian nomor pada telapak tangan Seokjin.

Jaehwan bersumpah kulit Seokjin sangat halus.

"Aku yakin adikmu tidak sejahat itu, jadi aku yakin dia akan meminjamimu ponsel. Nah, simpan baik-baik ya." Jaehwan tersenyum, mengusap pipi Seokjin. "Au pergi, sampai jumpa lagi." Pria itu berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Hati-hati."

"Ya, manis. Jangan lupa hubungi aku."

Pipi Seokjin memanas, "Iya.." dan dia langsung masuk dengan cepat setelahnya.

Baru kali ini jantungnya berdetak secepat ini.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore. Nyonya Kim jadi sedikit khawatir dengan Namjoon. Anaknya baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya kan? Wajar jika Nyonya Kim khawatir seperti itu, Namjoon tidak membawa mobilnya.

"Aku pulang.."

Nyonya Kim langsung beranjak dari duduknya begitu suara Namjoon terdengar. "Ya! Kau kemana saja eoh? Kau tidak membawa mobil, _eomma_ jadi khawatir padamu." Dan beliau memberikan Namjoon pelukan, sesuatu yang langka belakangan ini.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Oh iya, _eomma_ , apa kau ingin bertemu Seokjin?" wajah Nyonya Kim secara tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cerah. Matanya berbinar-binar, membuat Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lama ibunya sejak ibunya terlihat se-senang ini.

"Di mana dia?"

"Aku akan membawanya, setelah aku mendapatkannya."

Dahi Nyonya Kim berkerut, " _Eomma_ pikir kau sudah mendapatkannya."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Ada kutu pengganggu yang secara mendadak menjadi penghalang antara aku dengan Seokjin. Tapi _eomma_ tenang saja, aku memiliki rencana."

"Apapun itu, eomma harap kau tidak jadi gila karena terobsesi dengan cintamu."

"Tidak akan, rencanaku ini tergolong sangat normal, juga pasaran."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai! Udah berapa lama aku ngga update cerita ini? :(

Seokjin-nya sama Jaehwan.. ada yang marah? Tadinya pengen kubikin sama Namjoon dulu baru sama Jaehwan, tapi tiba-tiba kuubah, entah kenapa. Tapi intinya sama sih, ada 'tragedi' Seokjin sama Jaehwan dulu, baru bersatu sama Namjoon. Sejin? Kapan yaah?

Aku mau minta maaf karena aku tahu akan ada banyak typo tersebar di mana-mana. Dari kemarin pengen minta maaf tapi selalu lupa, itu juga kejadian di ceritaku yang lain. Aku tahu pasti kalian ngga nyaman, karena aku pun begitu waktu kubaca ulang :( Oh iya, makasih banyak buat kalian yang baca, masukkin cerita ini ke _list follow_ dan _favorite_ kalian. Dan maaf lagi kalau ceritanya semakin aneh :(

 _Have a nice day_! _Peace_.


End file.
